The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plants ‘61C117’ (unpatented Driscoll variety) and ‘19A268’ (unpatented Driscoll variety) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered as a seedling in a controlled breeding plot in, Ventura County, Calif. in February, 1998. The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated by stolons at a nursery in Shasta County, Calif. Propagules were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot in Ventura County, Calif., where it was identified and selected for further evaluation. ‘Driscoll Agoura’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing at various locations in Ventura County, Calif. for four years. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.